The Dark Knight
by iekha12693
Summary: Mempunyai seorang kekasih yang tampan, tegas, dewasa, berwibawa dan siap melindungmu kapan saja. Sungguh sebuah anugerah yang sangat indah, bukan? Namun, apakah kata 'indah' itu masih tetap berlaku jika kekasihmu itu bukanlah manusia, melainkan makhluk buas yang kapan saja bisa membunuhmu.? Yewook ff...
1. Chapter 1

Malam…

Suatu keadaan dimana bumi menggelap, suatu keadaan dimana langit dipenuhi kepulan awan-awan yang menghitam, dan suatu keadaan dimana sang surya rela menyingkir demi memberi ruang pada sang rembulan untuk menggantikan posisinya sementara waktu.

Dan, yang paling penting…

Malam adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk memulai sebuah aksi kejahatan, dimana para makhluk buas dan pemangsa keluar dari sarangnya. Mengincar para korbannya dan kemudian menerkamnya habis-habisan.

Seperti halnya yang terjadi pada malam ini, sang penguasa kegelapan menampakkan dirinya. Terbang melayang bagai kepulan kapas, dan bergerak lincah bagai hembusan angin. Bibirnya menyeringai, menampakkan dua taring panjang yang siap menancap di permukaan kulit para mangsanya.

Matanya bergerak cepat, mencari sosok yang tepat untuk di jadikan santapan. Dan ia menemukannya, seorang yeoja berpakaian minim dan make up yang berlebihan. Lehernya yang terekspose sempurna, membuat nafsu untuk segera menghisap darahnya semakin memuncak. Mengepakkan sayap hitam pekatnya, dan melesat menuju sang gadis yang belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Kedua kakinya menapak ke tanah yang sedikit basah, akibat jutaan bulir air yang ditumpahkan awan hitam beberapa menit yang lalu. Menyembunyikan kedua sayapnya dan merubah penampilannya senormal mungkin layaknya manusia pada umumnya. Dia berdehem singkat, hanya sekedar menetralkan suaranya yang pada dasarnya serak dan mengerikan.

"Berapa?"

Ia bertanya, sebuah pertanyaan yang ambigu, namun cukup sukses membuat yeoja di hadapannya berbalik menatapnya. Ia tersenyum, sebuah senyuman sinis namun mempesona.

"Berapa harga yang harus aku keluarkan agar dapat memilikimu seutuhnya malam ini?"

Senyum cerah tampak di bibir yeoja itu. Senyum genit yang benar-benar membuat namja di hadapannya ingin memuntahkan setiap isi perutnya, dan… jangan lupakan bahwa ia sudah tak sabar ingin mencicipi darah segar yang mengalir di balik kulit putih itu.

"Karena kau sangat tampan dan terlihat masih muda, maka aku memberimu bonus. Kau tidak perlu membayar, selama kau juga bisa memberiku kepuasan yang sama."

Dia mulai berjalan mendekat, menatap lurus pada sepasang manic bening yang bersinar penuh kebahagiaan di hadapannya. Manic yang ia pastikan akan menemukan kekosongannya dan meredup secara perlahan-lahan. Manic yang akan menatapnya penuh ketakutan dan melotot sebelum akhirnya menutup sempurna seiring deru nafasnya yang menghilang. Ia sudah tidak sabar menantikan hal itu, menyaksikan betapa bodohnya manusia di hadapannya yang begitu mudahnya terjerat pada pesona yang ia miliki.

Lolongan serigala terdengar mengiringi langkahnya yang semakin menipis jarak di antara mereka berdua. Merengkuh tubuh dihadapannya dan mulai memanjakannya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang sama sekali enggan ia lakukan. Dengan posisi yang masih dalam keadaan berdiri ia menyingkap gaun yeoja itu, merobeknya secara kasar dan melesakkan miliknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia persiapkan.

Menubruk titik terdalamnya berulang-ulang yang membuat yeoja dalam rengkuhannya itu semakin di ambang kenikmatan. Setelah mendapatkan ejakulasinya, ia memanjangkan taringnya yang segera menancap sempurna pada leher putih mulus itu.

Kedua mata yeoja itu melotot, dan sedetik kemudian pekikan pilunya terdengar keras hingga mengagetkan burung-burung gagak yang awalnya bertengger manis di atas dahan menunggu kematiannya.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHTTTTTT…."

Sebuah pekikan yang mengawali perburuan panjang di malam yang mengerikan itu.

**.**

**.**

**The Dark Knight**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Rate: T semi M**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOC, Many typo's, Tidak sesuai EYD, etc.**

**Summary:**

**Mempunyai seorang kekasih yang tampan, tegas, dewasa, berwibawa dan siap melindungmu kapan saja. Sungguh sebuah anugerah yang sangat indah, bukan? Namun, apakah kata 'indah' itu masih tetap berlaku jika kekasihmu itu bukanlah manusia, melainkan makhluk buas yang kapan saja bisa membunuhmu.?**

**.**

**A/N: Sekedar informasi, sebenarnya ff ini bukan milik author, melainkan milik yeodongsaengku **_** .16**_**. Hmm.. bisa di katakan ini ff kolaborasi antara aku dan dia. Kkk.. Semua ide cerita berasal dari 'dia', dan author yang bertugas untuk mengembangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan. **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Enjoy it…**

**Happy reading.**

"Hyung, kenapa harus berangkat malam-malam begini? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang namja manis tampak memperhatikan setiap kegiatan yang di lakukan namja cantik di hadapannya. Kedua caramelnya menatap khawatir, bergerak cepat mengikuti kemana arah hyungnya itu bergerak.

Namja cantik itu menoleh, menatap dongsaeng semata wayangnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dongsaeng yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya, dan satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya semenjak kepergian ayah dan ibunya setahun yang lalu.

Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan mengusap lembut surai madu milik dongsaengnya itu. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau hyungmu ini kuat?" Namja manis itu mengangguk polos, sepolos wajahnya yang tak memiliki noda sedikitpun. "Kalau begitu, jangan memikirkan apapun dan menunggu dengan tenang sebelum hyung pulang. Arrachi?"

"Arrayo, hyung."

"Cha, sekarang masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Hyung sudah memanggil Kyunnie untuk datang kesini menemanimu, jadi kau tidak akan sendiri."

Kedua caramel itu berbinar senang. Sahabat karibnya akan datang menemaninya dan mereka bisa bermain dengan puas semalaman, bukankah suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan?

"Jinjjayo, hyung?"

"Geureo-ji, memangnya hyung pernah berbohong padamu?"

Menggeleng. "Ani, hyung selalu jujur. Jadi Wookie sayaaaaaang,,,, sama Heechul hyung." Tersenyum lebar kemudian menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh sang hyung yang lebih besar darinya.

"Sudahan peluknya, kamu mau hyung terlambat dan kemudian di pecat, heum?"

"Andwae, hyung tidak boleh dipecat. Ini adalah pekerjaan yang sangat hyung inginkan sejak dulu. Jadi Wookie tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Aighoo… sejak kapan dongsaeng hyung yang nakal bisa sedewasa ini?" Mencubit hidung mungil bocah yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dalam gendongannya itu. "Baiklah, sekarang waktunya untuk berangkat." Menurunkan Ryeowook dari gendongannya kemudian mengambil sebuah tas yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

"Baik-baik ya di rumah, jangan nakal. Awas kalau ada barang yang rusak. Kyunnie sebentar lagi juga akan datang." Berjalan menuju pintu, memutar kenop kemudian berbalik kembali menatap wajah dongsaengnya yang seakan tidak akan ia lihat lagi di kemudian hari.

Entah mengapa rasa khawatir tiba-tiba saja menyergap, perasaan tak tenang mulai menghantuinya, apakah itu sebuah petanda sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya? Dia menggeleng cepat. _'Semua akan berjalan dengan lancar'_. Gumamnya dalam hati bagai sebuah mantra.

Setelah tubuhnya keluar sempurna, ia mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong sempit yang menghubungkan rumahnya dengan jalan besar di depan sana. Jalanan sepi tanpa penerangan sedikitpun itu membuat bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba merinding, padahal ia sudah terbiasa melewati jalan ini di malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun, hawa dingin yang berhembus pelan menyapu tengkuknya membuatnya kehilangan nyali.

Ia berbalik kembali menatap kebelakang, tepat pada rumahnya yang masih berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tersenyum, keadaan rumahnya tampak damai dan aman-aman saja. Sebelum lampu teras yang tiba-tiba padam, menyala, kemudian padam lagi, begitu seterusnya. Sampai sesuatu yang tajam tiba-tiba menembus kulit lehernya.

Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga, dan dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai membiru dan mati rasa. Hingga akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah menggumamkan sebuah nama, nama sang adik yang tampak tersentak di dalam sana. Yang kemudian berlari keluar dan menyaksikan tubuh kaku hyungnya yang tergeletak di halaman depan rumahnya.

Matanya menatap kosong, entah apa yang di pikirkan bocah tujuh tahun itu, yang pasti ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa melihat panutannya setahun belakangan itu kini terbujur kaku.

"Hyung," Lirihnya.

Membuat sosok yang berdiri tepat disamping tubuh hyungnya menoleh menatapnya sambil menyeringai. "Well, hai manis. Belum tidur?" Mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati anak kecil yang tak bergeming dari posisinya itu, kemudian berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggi mereka.

"Kau mau ice cream?"

Mengangguk polos. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Entah hipnotis apa yang di lakukan namja dihadapannya sehingga ia menjadi anak yang patuh dan mulai mengikuti langkahnya menjauh dari tempat itu. Melupakan tubuh kaku hyungnya di depan rumah sendirian.

Dan, tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Sepasang mata menjadi saksi dari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sepasang almond bening yang sejak tadi menyaksikan semuanya di balik persembunyiannya..

**.**

**.**

**2be continued..**

**.**

**Ohoho… author datang lagi membawa ff baru. #padahal tiga ffnya belum kelar. Hehe**

**Sesuai judulnya 'the dark knight', ff ini mungkin akan lebih banyak aktivitas malamnya. *bukan yadong, ya. Tapi perburuan mangsa.* dan, bagaimanapun ceritanya, author berharap kalian tertarik untuk membaca.**

**See you…**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**10 years later**_

Gelap, sepi dan mengerikan.

Hanya tiga kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasana di tempat itu. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi berdiri tegak di setiap sisi, ranting-rantingnya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan mengikuti arah hembusan angin. Menciptakan suara gesekan yang berisik dan merupakan satu-satunya suara yang dapat di dengar disana.

Tak ada cahaya, matahari seolah-olah bersembunyi dan tak berani menunjukkan dirinya. Tapi meskipun ia ingin, ia juga tak di butuhkan disana. Karena keberadaannya, hanya mengganggu dan merusak segalanya. Tak ada kata siang, karena tempat itu selalu menggelap, tanpa sedikitpun cahaya matahari yang menyinarinya.

Sepasang kekasih. Ah, lebih tepatnya pemangsa dan korbannya terlihat berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah rumah. Rumah mewah bergaya klasik-modern dengan segala perabotan yang unik dan jarang di temukan di tempat umum. Dinding-dinding kokoh yang membentengi setiap ruangan di lapisi dengan cat berwarna hitam dan putih, serta lukisan-lukisan dengan gambar abstrak menghiasinya.

Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga, menapakinya satu persatu hingga akhirnya tiba di puncak. Melewati beberapa ruangan kemudian memasuki sebuah kamar yang sangat luas, sebuah kamar yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan keadaan di luar. Kamar itu seluruhnya di hiasai dengan warna emas, terlalu mewah dan sangat berkelas.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Seseorang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka di balik buku tebal yang ia baca. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan dengan senyum penuh arti. Ia sudah hafal apa yang akan terjadi pada wanita itu. Berakhir dengan cara menggenaskan dan di kubur begitu saja di halaman belakang atau di berikan pada anjing-anjing buas peliharaan mereka.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHTTTTTT…."

Ia menyeringai, dugaannya tak pernah meleset dan selalu tepat. Tepat setelah ia menutup buku yang sudah ia baca setengahnya, seseorang yang menjadi biang dari pekikan pilu tadi muncul di sampingnya. Melewatinya begitu saja dengan langkah angkuh menuju kursi kebesarannya, duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki sambil menikmati segelas darah segar yang baru saja di dapatkannya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar kenyang hari ini. Kulihat sudah ada empat korban yang kau bawa."

Namja yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tersenyum, senyum sinis yang benar-benar memuakkan namun mempesona dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya, berjalan mendekati namja manis yang menatapnya dengan wajah tenang meski jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau cemburu?" Bisiknya tepat di telinga lawan bicaranya.

Namja manis itu tersenyum mengejek. "Cemburu? Untuk apa? Mereka tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Menjauhkan wajahnya dan berjalan kembali menuju kursi kebesarannya, duduk dengan gaya angkuh dan tatapan tajam yang seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi namja di hadapannya. "Kim Ryeowook, kau pasti tahu betul bahwa kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku tahu kau cemburu karena aku menyentuh mereka, sementara sudah seminggu ini aku tidak menyentuhmu sedikitpun."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu."

"Matamu yang memberitahuku, _dear. _Apa kau ingin bermain-main malam ini?"

Ryeowook menghentakkan buku bacaannya ke permukaan meja dengan keras. "Kau menjijikkan! Apa hanya kalimat itu yang bisa kau ucapkan, huh?!" Kemudian ia berlalu.

"Kasar sekali." Seringainya semakin berkembang.

**.**

**.**

**The Dark Knight**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOC, Many typo's, Tidak sesuai EYD, etc.**

**Summary:**

**Mempunyai seorang kekasih yang tampan, tegas, dewasa, berwibawa dan siap melindungmu kapan saja. Sungguh sebuah anugerah yang sangat indah, bukan? Namun, apakah kata 'indah' itu masih tetap berlaku jika kekasihmu itu bukanlah manusia, melainkan makhluk buas yang kapan saja bisa membunuhmu.?**

**A/N: Sekedar informasi, sebenarnya ff ini bukan milik author, melainkan milik yeodongsaengku Lailatul magfiroh 16. Hmm.. bisa di katakan ini ff kolaborasi antara aku dan dia. Kkk.. Semua ide cerita berasal dari 'dia', dan author yang bertugas untuk mengembangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan. **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Enjoy it…**

**Happy reading.**

Kemilau jingga sang surya berpadu dengan langit sore, semakin menambah keindahan pemandangan langit kala itu. Seseorang dengan pandangan kosongnya menatap jauh ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam, tak benar-benar menikmati keindahan yang tersuguhkan di hadapannya, tapi ia sedang memikirkan seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun menghilang dari pandangannya, seseorang yang sangat istimewa dan tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Seseorang mendekatinya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka hendak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, tapi kemudian tertutup lagi. Ia sadar, kehadirannya hanya akan mengganggu pikiran namja jangkung di depannya. Bahkan, ia tahu bahwa dia tak ada apa-apanya bila di bandingkan dengannya. Namja manis yang hanya dapat ia kenal dalam kurun waktu yang sangat singkat. Sangat singkat sampai-sampai ia tak mengingat bagaimana rupa namja itu, yang ia ingat hanya senyum polos dan perlakuan baiknya pada setiap orang

"Ada apa, Ming?"

Tubuhnya tersentak, sungguh ia tak menyadari jika namja yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan kini sedang memandangnya. Bukan tatapan lembut, hanya tatapan biasa yang tak mendefinisikan apa-apa. Ia hanya sahabat bagi namja itu, dan tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun bahkan jika ia memohon sekalipun.

"A-ani, aku hanya ingin menemanimu melihat matahari terbenam. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak," Tersenyum sambil menatap kearah matahari yang sudah tenggelam sempurna, kemudian berbalik untuk menatap namja yang terlihat lebih tenang hari ini. "Tapi kau terlambat, mataharinya sudah terbenam."

"Ah, benar. Aku terlambat." Sungmin mengusap tengkuknya pelan, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat canggung dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba kaku ini.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, sudah malam. Kau tidak ingin tinggal di sini sampai esok hari untuk melihat matahari kembali muncul, bukan?"

Sungmin tergelak. "Aku tidak se-nekad itu."

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Hanya suara deburan ombak yang terkadang menyapu bibir pantai yang terdengar saling menyahuti.

"Kyu," Ia berinisiatif menyebut nama namja yang sudah mulai melangkah jauh meninggalkannya, membuatnya berbalik dengan alis terangkat.

"Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Sungmin menggigit bibir saat menanyakan pertanyaan konyol yang jelas-jelas ia sudah tahu jawabannya. _'Babo-ya Lee Sungmin.'_ Rutuknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyum yang mempunyai makna terselubung dan hingga saat ini tidak bisa di artikan oleh Sungmin. "Aku rasa kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya sebelum aku menjawabnya. Aku tak pernah merasa lebih baik sejak kejadian itu." Pandangannya mulai kosong. "Bahkan aku mulai lupa apa itu kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Yang aku tahu saat ini hanya kebahagiaan palsu yang tak sedetikpun aku menikmatinya." Setelahnya ia berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun atau bahkan sekedar mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

Sungguh ironis, bukan?

.

.

Ia masih setia berdiri disana, diatas bumbung atap yang setiap saat dapat menghempas tubuhnya jatuh ke bawah. Pandangannya ia labuhkan pada langit yang di selubungi warna hitam pekat di atas sana, tak ada bulan bahkan bintang satu pun.

Lalu apa yang membuatnya betah menatap hamparan langit yang gelap itu? Entahlah, ia sendiri tak tahu jawabannya. Yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin menatapnya, hingga kebisuan langit itu menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang terbesit di pikirannya selama ini.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Malam sudah semakin larut, kau tidak tidur?"

Sepasang tangan kokoh tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping, tak lupa sebuah jilatan di perpotongan lehernya. Ia tak terkejut, malah reaksinya terlihat biasa saja, perlakuan itu sudah sering ia dapatkan dari namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

Ia menyentuh kedua tangan kokoh yang mengekang tubuhnya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang namja yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang itu, untuk mencari kenyamanan dan kehangatan dari dinginnya malam yang mulai menusuk hingga ke tulang. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Aku sudah mencoba tidur beberapa kali, namun rasanya mata ini begitu sulit untuk terpejam."

"Insomnia?"

"Begitulah."

"Kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Kedua karamelnya berbinar cerah, mendengar ajakan yang jarang sekali ia dengar dari bibir tipis namja tampan yang masih setia memeluknya dengan erat itu. "Kau serius mengajakku jalan-jalan?" Karamelnya semakin berbinar saat sebuah anggukan di dapatkannya. "Kemana?"

"Ketempat yang tak pernah kau kunjungi selama ini."

Dan kepakan sayap mulai terdengar setelahnya.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada tempat seindah ini di hutan terpencil ini."

Ryeowook segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kumpulan bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran dengan begitu indahnya, tepat setelah kaki mereka menapaki tanah. Ia kemudian menatap ke sekeliling. Taman itu begitu luas, nyaris tak terlihat jika ia memiliki ujung. Sekilas taman itu tampak biasa-biasa saja tak berbeda jauh dengan taman pada umumnya, yang membedakannya hanya bunga-bunganya yang tampak hidup dari bunga biasa.

Bukan berarti bunga-bunga yang ditanam para manusia itu tidak hidup, hanya saja.. yang ini jauh lebih hidup. Pernahkah kalian melihat manusia menanam bunga atau pohon yang mengeluarkan suara nyanyian? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak, bukan?

Tapi di sini kalian bisa melihatnya, ada ribuan bahkan jutaan tanaman yang bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Suara nyanyian mereka begitu sinkron, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tak akan pernah merasakan kepuasan. Ingin, ingin dan ingin mendengarkan mereka bernyanyi terus-menerus.

Saat kulit kita bersentuhan dengan kelopaknya, maka mereka akan berhenti mengeluarkan suara. Menutup dengan cepat dan akan terbuka kembali saat tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Dan, Ryeowook benar-benar menikmati hal itu. Ia terus melakukannya berulang-ulang, begitu menikmati respon sang bunga yang tampak begitu takut untuk di sentuh meski ia tak membawa ancaman apapun.

Seekor kunang-kunang tiba-tiba terbang melewatinya. Tertarik dengan warna kuning kehijauan yang di ciptakan ekornya, Ryeowook mengikutinya, melewati ribuan bunga yang tingginya hampir mencapai pinggangnya. Langkahnya berhenti di tengah jalan, saat puluhan ekor kunang-kunang tampak mengelilinginya. Membentuk sebuah formasi yang begitu indah, seolah-olah mereka pernah di latih sebelumnya untuk melakukan aksi itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja puluhan kunang-kunang itu berhenti mengelilinginya dan terbang kearah kanannya. Ryeowook tak tinggal diam, ia terus mengikuti kunang-kunang itu sampai akhirnya kedua karamelnya menangkap sesuatu di depan sana. Ratusan bangunan dengan tinggi dan bentuk yang beragam serta cahaya yang menghiasinya.

"Yesung,"

Namja yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri dan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya mulai melangkah mendekatinya. "Ada apa?" Menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan meski ia sudah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kekasih manisnya itu. Ia ikut menatap ke depan, menatap objek yang tampaknya begitu menarik di mata namja bertubuh mungil di sampingnya.

"Tempat apa itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya."

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya tempat yang tidak boleh kau dekati."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekatinya? Apa yang salah dengan tempat itu?"

"Bukan tempatnya, tapi para penghuninya. Mereka berbahaya, jadi jangan sekali-kali kau mendekati tempat itu."

"Bukankah para korbanmu semuanya berasal dari sana? Mereka sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Tapi kaulah yang berbahaya."

Yesung mulai geram, tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi yang siap meledak. "Sejak kapan kau mulai berani membantahku? Kalau aku bilang jangan mendekati tempat itu maka kau harus menjauhinya. Patuhilah setiap kata-kataku jika kau tak ingin berakhir tragis seperti mereka."

Ryeowook bungkam. Ingin melawanpun rasanya begitu sulit saat ini, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pasrah dan menjadi anak yang patuh. Meski ia begitu ingin mengenal tempat yang terlihat begitu damai itu dan tinggal di sana.

"Sudah cukup jalan-jalannya, kita pulang sekarang."

"Ya, aku juga sudah mengantuk." Ryeowook melengos kemudian menggapai tangan Yesung untuk membawanya terbang menuju purinya.

.

.

"Kyu, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari guru Park?"

Kyuhyun yang awalnya menatap keluar jendela semenjak kedatangannya di sekolah itu menoleh kearah pintu, dimana namja cantik yang baru saja mengutarakan sebuah pertanyaan padanya dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya. "Kau bertanya padaku?" Tanyanya seraya tersenyum manis, senyum yang seolah-olah ingin menyadarkan namja cantik yang kini sudah duduk manis di sampingnya akan pertanyaannya.

Sungmin meringis. "Ah, iya. Aku lupa kalau kau adalah siswa paling jenius, disiplin dan tidak pernah melalaikan tugas. Maafkan atas pertanyaanku yang tidak sopan tadi, tuan. Haahh… aku lupa mengerjakannya, eotteokhae?"

"Aku sudah tahu motifmu, Ming, aku sudah hafal kebiasaanmu itu. Berpura-pura lupa mengerjakannya walau pada kenyataannya kau mengingatnya. Kau ingin menyalin tugasku lagi, kan? Seperti biasa itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan burukmu setiap ada tugas." Tanpa membiarkan Sungmin memberi pembelaan atas tuduhannya tadi, Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan buku tugasnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja Sungmin yang tampak cemberut dengan ucapannya.

"Kau menghinaku? Well, aku tahu aku bodoh dan kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memberitahuku." Meski cemberut Sungmin tetap menyalin tugas Kyuhyun dengan antusias, karena hanya dengan hal ini dia bisa mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi tak peduli dengan kerutan di kening para guru saat memeriksanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau bodoh, karena pada kenyataannya kau tidak bodoh. Kau hanya malas."

"Ya ya, aku sudah sering mendengarkan hal itu darimu, Cho Kyuhyun, bahkan telingaku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Kau mengatakannya setiap hari, ingat?"

"Baiklah itu terserah padamu, Ming. Aku tidak berhak mengaturmu. Tapi ingatlah bahwa kemalasanmu hanya akan membuatmu sengsara. Tidak selamanya kau harus bergantung pada orang lain, suatu saat kau harus menolong dirimu sendiri, karena aku juga tidak selamanya bisa berada disampingmu."

Sungmin terdiam, bahkan tangannya yang sedang menulis pun ikut berhenti. Ia menatap punggung tegap Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju pintu hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik tembok pembatas antara dinding dan koridor.

Ia sadar, sangat sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa selamanya bergantung pada Kyuhyun. Tapi sebelum hari itu datang, ia ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan namja yang ia kenal sejak ia masih berumur tujuh tahun itu sepuasnya. Ia hanya ingin bergantung pada namja tampan itu, membuatnya terlihat bodoh dan tak berdaya. Karena ia…. Ingin lebih di perhatikan.

**.**

**.**

**2be continued**

**.**

**Pendek, berasa lebih banyak KyuMin momentnya ketimbang YeWook, dan jalan cerita yang masih belum bisa di tangkap. Oke, author cukup menyadari itu tapi tetap tidak berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. ._.v Tapi tenang, jalan ceritanya pasti akan jelas seiring berlanjutnya cerita. So, nikmati saja dulu chapter yang pendek dan masih abu-abu ini. Hehe..**

**Untuk kejelasan cerita di chapter ini, ini settingan 10 tahun kemudian. Dimana umur KyuWookMin sama, yaitu 17 tahun dan masih mendapat status siswa di tahun ajaran terakhir sekolah SMA. Untuk Yesung dia sudah berumur 150 tahun, tapi masih tampak muda karena dia adalah makhluk abadi.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**iffaryeosomnia:** Thanks, ini udah di lanjuut.

**mie2ryeosom:** Tiba-tiba nanyain umur adikku nih kenapa? ?_? yang pertama umurnya 10 tahun, yang terakhir umurnya 3 tahun. Wae? Gak, ini tetap di rate T nyerempet M. gak kuat bikin NC lagi, tapi kalo baca kuat banget. Kkk..

**Baekhyuniewife:** Pokoknya semua tebakanmu benar.

**kiki craft:** Yang ngebawa Yeye.. ini udah di lanjut.

**Guest:** Hai.. siapa lagi kalau bukan uri art of voice, kekasih sejatinya wook. hehe.. cheonmaneyo..

**Ryeong721:** Ya, yeye vampire. Wook 'kan orangnya kuat..

**aiiunawookie: **heechul lagi sibuk syuting film laen, makanya langsung di matiin di chapt awal. Wkwkwk… tebakanmu semuanya benar.

**princess kyumin:** Ya, itu kyu. Thanks.. yeye terpesona pada paras manisnya wook chibi yang polos soalnya. Hehe.. usia awalnya 7 tahun, kan udah di sebutin. Tapi skrg udah 17 tahun..

**Neng:** Gak hurt kok, tapi angst. Kkk.. Ya, yeye pelakunya.

**Fauziyah:** Thanks.. ini udah di lanjut.

**Sushimakipark:** Perburuan vampire donk, gak ada werewolf disini. Tapi, sepertinya idenya bakalan melenceng dari ide awal, perburuan ada, tapi gak terlalu banyak. Ye vampire di sini.

**KRY guantengs sangad:** Thanks.. udah di usahain tapi kayaknya masih kurang atau malah gak ada sama sekali. Ya, yeye vampire.

**KyuRY:** Ini udah di lanjuut..

** :** Heechul beneran mati dan yang ngebunuh yeye.. ini udah di lanjut.

**Blackautumn24:** Jangan shock gitu, wajah shockmu menakutkan. ._.v tebakanmu semuanya benar. Thanks ya..

** 1:** Yang membunuh Yeye,, yang sembunyi Kyu. Ini udah di lanjut.

**Ichigo song:** Ya, tapi di chapt ini udah di bikin lebih dewasa. Heechul gak cocok banget dengan peran lembut kayak gitu, jadi mending dimatiin aja. #kejam.. kyu umurnya juga 7 tahun.

**ryeohyun09:** Ya, itu Kyu.. ini udah di lanjut.

**Pinky05KwmS:** Thanks, ini udah di lanjut.

**ryeosomqutie:** Yup, tebakanmu benar.

**meidi96:** Semua tebakanmu benar. ;)

**R'Rin4869:** Nah, ini yang aku bingungkan sejak dulu. aku gak ngerti soal tanda baca, udah baca ff atau novel karya author terkenal pun tetap gak bisa. Bisa tolong ajarin, gak? Terus soal dialog yang berteriak misalnya, yang menunjukkan pembentakan atau teriakan yang besar, yang memakai caps lock dengan satu tanda seru/tanpa tanda seru atau malah yang tidak menggunakan caps lock dengan tanda seru yang banyak? Aku juga bingung soal itu. soal kata-kata yang di bikin English itu gara-gara word spelling check, malas ngeditnya jadinya di biarin gitu, ternyata malah ngurangin kenyamanan dalam membaca. akan kupebaiki yang salah. Thanks ya. Kalo untuk kosakata korea, maaf kalau salah, soalnya aku masih belajar jdinya salah-salah gitu.

**YongWook Kim:** Ini udah di lanjut. XD

**Lailatul magfiroh 16:** Cheonmaneyo.. kalo chapt ini gimana? Apa sesuai dengan yang kamu inginkan?

**nanissaa:** Tanpa di jawab pun kamu sudah mendapatkan semua jawabannya. Chukkae.. wkwkwk.. chapt ini sepertinya masih abu-abu.

**Veeclouds:** Perannya Cuma segitu, jadinya ya harus mati cepat. Hehe.. thanks..

**Yoshitake:** Eum.. sebenarnya couple faveku bukan yewook, melainkan haehyuk. Tapi aku suka yewook juga, meski gak sebesar rasa sukaku pada haehyuk. Aku suka yewook karena tatapan yesung pada wook menyiratkan arti yang mendalam, seperti ada benih-benih cinta di dalamnya. Itu saja.

**Kim midori kimi:** Thanks ya, udah bilang ceritanya keren. ;) yang bawa Wook udah pasti tahu kan jawabannya, trus yang ngintip juga kayaknya udah jelas siapa orangnya, itu Kyu..

**.**

**.**

**Thank buat yang udah review… ^^**


End file.
